Kritirio Ek Erini
by DarkXVulcanJediKnightofEregion
Summary: When a warbased nation loses it's monarch, and a simple country doctor steps into the gap, can McCoy's pacifist tendencies persuade a world to join the Federation or will he plunge the planet into civil war?
1. Chapter 1

**Kritirio Ek Erini**

Disclaimer: Paramount owns anyone and anything recognizable. I have no idea where planets and Starbases are placed, so I randomly assigned a base to planet. Don't sue me, I own nothing but my name, and even that was a gift.

Kefalaio Enas 

_Captain's log: Stardate 3986.7. The Enterprise has just left orbit around Janus VI after completing negotiations between the miners and recently discovered Horta. We are currently on route to— _

"Captain!"

James Kirk immediately cut of recording the ship's log at the urgency in Lt. Uhura's voice.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" It was very rare when the normally calm Uhura spoke in that tone of voice, and when she did it usually precluded something disastrous.

"I'm receiving a Priority-1 signal on general channel." She touched her ear-piece momentarily before continuing. "All ships in this vicinity are to report to Starbase 4 immediately."

"Go to yellow alert. Mr. Sulu—."

"Course already laid in, sir. Speed, sir?" Kirk almost smiled at the foresight of his helmsman.

"Warp eight." He slammed a communication button. "Kirk to engineering." The familiar Scottish brogue came back over the speaker.

_"Aye, Captain, Scott here."_

"Scotty, we've got a Priority-1 at Starbase 12 on our hands. How long can we last at Warp eight and still be battle ready?" There was a slight pause.

_"Ah can give ye up t' eight point nine an' she'll still be fine, sirr." _Kirk did smile this time. Scotty could work wonders with the engines of the Enterprise no matter what the situation.

"We won't need that, but I'm glad to know that we have it. Kirk out. Lt. Uhura, inform Starbase 4 that we'll be there in less than an hour and ask for their situation." The Enterprise was practically humming with the raw power racing through her; her crew moving quickly to their battle ready stations. Kirk heard Uhura repeatedly call to the base for their situation.

"It's no use, sir, they're only giving the signal. No other information." Kirk nodded composedly, but his mind was racing. _Was it a recorded signal? Had the base been attacked so badly that they couldn't receive any calls? What if—_

"Captain?" Spock had turned from his station with a slightly quizzical look on his face.

"What is it, Mr. Spock?"

"Starbase 4 is relatively close to Vulcan. I find it…odd that a Priority-1 signal would emanate from it."

"It's outside the bounds of Alpha quadrant, Spock. It's possible that something might have happened." The Vulcan merely turned back to his station. Kirk was about to pursue the conversation, as Spock being perturbed at anything was almost frightening, but was stopped. McCoy walked forcefully on the bridge and immediately zeroed in on the captain.

"Jim, what the hell's goin' on?" Leonard McCoy was perhaps the best surgeon in the fleet, but he hated it when the Enterprise went into alert status and no one notified him.

"We've gotten a Priority-1 from Starbase 4 and are on route." Kirk replied with a calm that he didn't exactly feel. But long practice had taught him that the only way to get the Irish Southerner to calm down was to be calm himself.

"Priority…Starbase _4_? But that's near Vulcan." Far from working, Kirk's words had nearly aggravated McCoy's mood and then changed it to one of heightened concern.

"Astutely observed, Doctor." Spock commented dryly without looking up from the long-range scanners. McCoy glared daggers at the Vulcan's back but said nothing. He was about to ask another question when Spock spoke again.

"Long range scanners are picking up the base's signature."

"Damage?" At the possibility of new information, Kirk's mind kicked into overdrive, forming, reforming, and countering plans in his head.

"Inconclusive at this range, sir. However, I am also detecting two constitution class starships." He paused. "Identified as the USS Yorktown and USS Lexington." Kirk almost eased. Having both the Yorktown and Lexington onsite dramatically increased the odds of victory over whatever they were facing.

"Slow to half impulse. Lt. Uhura, open hailing frequencies."

"Half impulse, aye."

"Frequencies open, sir."

"Commodore Wesley, Captain Dumas, glad to see you're here." The viewscreen split between pictures of the Commodore's stately head and Dumas's grinning face.

_"Yeah, wish it were under different circumstances, though." _Dumas answered. He wasfour years Kirk's senior, with coal black hair and eyes and the toothiest smile humanly possible, and treated everyone as an equal.

_"Do you know what's going on, Jim?" _Wesley asked quietly. He had iron gray hair and sharply piercing eyes. Wesley was an excellent tactician and bore his rank with determination. Everyone was certain that he would be the next admiral, when a position opened.

"No sir. I was hoping that you did. We received the signal a little under an hour ago and have been unable to raise Starbase 4 since." Kirk was careful to keep the worry and suspicion out of his voice.

_"I was hoping that I was the only person with that problem."_ Wesley sighed. _"Are you prepared to form an attack squadron and coordinate through the Lexington?"_ Kirk and Dumas immediately answered with affirmatives and Wesley nodded. _"Right. Standard formation Delta-3, red alert and stay sharp."_ Visual cut off the viewscreen as the Enterprise moved into her position.

"Captain," Spock said softly as he moved down to the command chair. "I have completed a sensor analysis of the Starbase." His face took that puzzled expression again. "There is no evidence of any damage, combat or otherwise to the base's structure or shields. There seems to be nothing wrong." Kirk's eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to process this. _Why would a base issue a Priority-1 signal if there was no distress?_ He nodded to Spock and addressed Wesley.

"Commodore, our scanners are detecting no damage to Starbase 4."

_"Yes, I am receiving similar readings. Remain in position util it is confirmed."_

"Aye, sir." Kirk looked over at Spock and said quietly, "Begin a long range sweep for any ship or any trace of any ship in this area." Spock nodded and returned to his station.

The Enterprise, Lexington, and Yorktown approached the Starbase at impulse in a close triangle. All three ships were on red alert, all three commanders were mentally running through the thousands of situations that could happen, all three crews were tense and ready to act in a moment's notice. The Starbase loomed before them as silent and beautiful as the stars that circled it. The silence and the signal were at odds with one another, a seeming contradiction.

"We are within hailing range, Captain," Uhura said softly. Kirk nodded but did nothing. It was Wesley's prerogative to hail first, due to his seniority and rank as "squadron" leader. Sure enough, Wesley's hail soon came over the comm.

_"Starbase 4 this is the USS Lexington speaking for the USS Enterprise and USS Yorktown. We are responding to your Priority-1 signal. Please state the nature of your distress." _Silence followed. Kirk exchanged glances with both Spock and McCoy. Something was not right. _"Starbase 4 this is the USS Lexington. Please state the nature of your distress."_ Still nothing. Kirk was about to ask Spock to do a scan for lifeforms on the base when another voice was heard over the comm.

_"USS Lexington, this is Commander Richard Murray of Starbase 4. Sorry to keep you gentlemen waiting, but we had to authenticate you."_

_"What exactly is going on here, Commander?" _

_"Well sir, I am not at liberty to say over this channel. It would be best if you come over here, sir. Oh and please ask Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy to come as well." _Kirk looked inquisitively at McCoy, who shrugged his ignorance. Neither man had any idea what was going on.

_"Affirmed. Wesley out."_ There was a pause before Wesley and Dumas appeared on the screen again. _"You catch all that, Jim?"_

"Yes, sir. Though I'm at a loss why they would want me and McCoy." Wesley seemed to be deep in thought.

_"Right. Break formation and stand down to yellow alert. Do not dock with the base until we ascertain the situation. Jim, bring your doctor and first officer; Dumas, you do the same. We'll meet and try to get to the bottom of this." _Kirk and Dumas assented and communication was terminated. Kirk seemed lost in thought for a moment before turning.

"Right, Spock, Bones, let's get over there." He hit the comm button. "Scotty, get up to the bridge. You have command until I'm back."

_"Aye, sir," _came the firm reply. The threesome moved into the turbolift down to the transporter rooms.

DXVJKE

Another ST story to pour my musings in...bonus points to anyone who can figure out what the title and chapters mean...later,  
DarkX


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not ownStar Trek or any related characters. Anyone who sound's unfamiliar is mine. I have no idea what Komack's real name is, so I made one up for him.

**Schematization:** YAY! I am so happy that you're back. just the thought of having an encouragingly critical reviewer makes me happy.See>>> happy. **:-D** Yes, you got the language right, but i'm not gonna say anything here or i shall ruin it for the rest of those who are **_READING MY STORY AND NOT REVIEWING!_** sorry, had to do a mini rant there...mccoy's coming...thanks again.

**Kefalaio Dyo **

They materialized on Starbase 4's transporter platform to be met by Captain Dumas and two other humans.

"Hey Jim." Dumas grinned and offered his had to Kirk as the latter stepped down.

"Glad to see you healthy, Mike. When we last parted company…"

"I had the worst hangover in my life, I know." He gestured to the two persons standing behind him and began introductions. "My first officer, Commander Mary Kate Danahur and York's CMO, Dr. Nikoli Brezhnev." Jim shook hands with the cold Russian doctor and fire haired commander, smiling winningly at the latter, before making his introductions.

"My first officer, Mr. Spock, and CMO, Dr. Leonard McCoy." The Vulcan and Doctor stepped off the platform, handshakes were exchanged (excepting Spock, who merely nodded at everyone), and the six persons waited politely for Commodore Wesley to appear. A silence descended over them, which Kirk was about to break, when the familiar whine began. Three pillars of golden light slowly solidified into the figures of Wesley and two of his officers. Introductions were again made, Wesley's officers being and Andorian commander, Telek, and human doctor, John Tapping, and the Starfleet officers moved to the debriefing room to meet with Base Commander Murray.

DXVJKE

When the doors to the debriefing room opened, they admitted eight confused, questioning, and edgy officers and one Vulcan. Wesley, at the head of the column, was possibly the most perturbed of the bunch, having been "ordered" here by a base commander. While base commanders had the acting rank of a ship captain, they still are under the jurisdiction of a commodore, and there was no known reason for Murray to be so withdrawn when Wesley requested information. Kirk, therefore, had steeled himself for a battle of wills. For while Wesley was usually a calm and collected, even amiable, individual, when provoked he turned into a bloody tiger with a wickedly bad attitude. But Kirk's concern for the wellbeing of the base commander soon melted when he recognized one of the other four persons in the room with Murray.

Admiral Judah Komack was seated serenely at the head of the table, watching them enter with and expression bordering between amusement and aggravation. Seated on his right was Commander Murray, detectable by his Fleet uniform. On Murray's right was a tall, straight backed, silver haired man who immediately reminded Kirk of a bust he once saw of the Roman Emperor Julius Caesar. On Komack's left were two humanoids, a man and a woman, which also looked like they stepped out of Earth's Greco-Roman history. Komack gestured for the officers to take the empty seats around the table, expression unchanged. Wesley sat at the other end with Kirk on his right and Dumas on his left, the doctors sitting on one side and the commanders on the other. All eyes were fixed on the Admiral, waiting for him to speak. He did.

"Alright, Bob, you can stop being pissed." Komack spoke in a slow, even-tempered tone, which expressed the gravity of the situation. "I ordered the Pri-1, I ordered the radio silence, and I ordered you to get over here, though I do believe that I only requested Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy."

"I'm sorry, Admiral, I was not under the impression that the meeting was closed." Kirk could almost detect the grating anger that lay deceptively under Wesley's calm voice. "If you wish the—."

"No, they're here they might as well stay." Komack waved the suggestion off like some invisible pest that was irritating him. "Let me make some quick intro's. This is General Darrius, first commander of the armies of Thrace," Komack nodded to the gray haired man. "Athan and his wife Bernice, counselors to the King of Thrace," indicating the man and woman on his left. "And Commander Richard Murray, whom, I believe, has had to endure a great deal of animosity while under my orders. Gentlemen, Ma'am, these are, Commander Telek, Commander Spock, Commander Danahur, Captain Dumas, Commodore Wesley, Captain Kirk, Doctor McCoy, Doctor Brezhnev, and Doctor Tapping. Lot of names to remember, for which I apologize, but I want to get this over with ASAP."

"With all due respect sir," Wesley said, "What _is _going on?" Komack sighed and paused as though collecting his thoughts.

"What do any of you know about Thrace?" he asked at last. There was a pause before Spock answered.

"Thrace is one of two habitable worlds in the Delta Omicron VI system, the other being Illyria. Both the Thracians and Illyrians have warp flight capability, post industrial economies, and have been at war with one another on and off for the past twelve-hundred years. Thrace is under a monarchy that has lasted for the past one thousand five hundred eighty seven years and is ruled by a strict code of war and a dueling tradition that dates back some four thousand years. The last king, Leander IX, died three point four seven five years ago, and the kingdom is currently under the regency of his sister until the crowned prince comes of age. Neither Thrace nor Illyria is a member world and are within striking distance of both the Klingon and Romulan Empires."

Komack blinked. "How the hell do you know all that?"

"I thought that it was common knowledge, Admiral," Spock answered, eyebrow slightly raised.

"It is, but how…never mind. The main thing is it's right and it gives a very thorough background to what I need to tell you. When Leander was king, he was very interested in joining the Federation and permanently ending the war with Illyria. He sent his son, Prince Dasos, away as a child to receive an education in the history, economics, politics, science, and philosophy of several major Federation worlds. He was not allowed to return until his coming of age ceremony. When Leander died, Dasos couldn't return to Thrace to be crowned because he was still under age, and the monarchy passed into the regency of Leander's sister, Madelia. That was all fine and dandy, and we were quite convinced that what Dasos had learned while here would help push Thrace into membership when he became king." Komack sighed again. "That makes the situation here all the more difficult. Darrius, could you please explain what's happening on Thrace?"

The general nodded. "Thracian law demands that only a male can make major policy for the nation. Though the monarchy can pass to female children, a woman can only be queen if she is married. Thus, while Madelia can be a regent, she cannot become queen, as she is sworn to remain virgin. Leander's younger sister, Andra, is married to one of the nobility named Than. Than was and is opposed to Leander's desire to join the Federation, and is nearly rebellious to the idea of attaining peace with Illyria. When Leander died, Than began to stir up the younger nobility to follow him, and there are very few of us left who are still loyal to Leander's ideals of peace. Our only hope is for Dasos to return and choose to take us into the Federation.

"Dasos comes of age in twenty-seven days and was traveling home from Vulcan to be reintegrated with the people before the coronation. His ship disappeared without a trace a week ago and we have no idea where he is or what happened. We have been able to keep this very quiet, of all my people, only Bernice, Athan and myself know that Dasos is missing. If he is misses the coronation, it means that he is abdicating the throne and Than will become king. If he is dead, Than automatically becomes king. We came to the Federation in the hopes that you will help us find Dasos in time for the coronation, to keep us from plunging back into war."

"We also need your help in another way," Bernice said. "If Dasos prolongs his absence any more, it will become suspicious to the court that something is wrong. We need a decoy to act in his place until he is found."

"With all due respect, ma'am," Dumas replied, "The Federation may be advanced medically, but even we can't clone someone."

"Cloning isn't necessary, Mike," Komack said. "We already have someone who can impersonate the prince." Dumas looked confused.

"We do, sir?" Komack nodded.

"If he's up to it. Doctor McCoy?"

DXVJKE

HA! the evil cliffies strike again. now allow me to rant again: **IF YOU ARE GOING TO READ WHAT I HAVE WRITTEN AND NOT REVIEW IT, I SHALL SEND THE VENGEFUL EVIL KILLER RABBIT AFTER YOU (HE'S GOT TEETH!)** come on people, i know that you're out there and enjoying this...please, review. it can be something simple like "this stinks" or "this is cool"i don't care. JUST SAY **_SOMETHING!_** okay, that finishes my rant. for those who are enjoying this, more is coming soon.  
DarkX


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Any one you recognize is not mine...GOT THAT?...good...

**People who will not be eaten by the Killer Rabbit:**

**Schematization:** You are not only beta-ing my story but reviewing as well...so double cookies/cheese/kitties/chocolate/STeps/whatever-happy-authors-give-most-wonderful-reviewers to you! i'm fine with not getting a lot of reviews...just as long as i get faithful reviewing as the story progresses...and as for James and Spock being mixed into this...well, i couldn't write ANY Star Trek fiction without our beloved captain and first officer...besides, i have to get Leonard to argue with SOMEONE!  
**Trekborn: **OOOH! NEW REVIEWER! (does happy dance) thank you and i hope that this wasn't too long of a wait...  
**Sndlsktty:** OOOH! ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER! (does happy dance again) thank you and here you go.  
**Alania: **OOOH! ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER! (does happy dancea third time) don't worry about the killer rabbit, he's mostly harmless...**EXCEPT FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T REVIEW STORIES!** but that isn't you, so don't worry. i can't believe that someone from the Tavia era is reviewing MY story! this is really REALLY big...wow...your fanfiction was some of the first stuff that i read (but i couldn't review because i didn't have an account...but now i do, so i'm gonna go back through and review my fave stories...) i'm so excited...thanks for the vote of encouragement...  
**Leonarema:** OOOH ! ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER! (does happy dance a fourth time) wow...such praise...and i actually got you to write a review! this is big...thank you for the compliment about characters...much praise must go to Schematization (PLEASE READ HER STORIES THEY ARE ABSOLUTELY TOP NOTCH!) who is editing the junk i write and making sure that everyone is where they are supposed to be...(cause Leonard is possibly the hardest character for me to write...Spock is easy and i've never tried James before...yet...MWHAHAHAHAHA...yeah) anyway...WHAT is a budgie?  
**ONWARD!**

Kefalaio Tria 

It took a full thirty seconds for what Komack said to sink in. Thirty seconds in which almost every person at the table exchanged glances with someone else and then stared at Doctor McCoy. McCoy, however, was staring at Kirk with something resembling shock and disbelief plastered on his face. The half-minute of staring was finally broken by the admiral.

"Doctor?" McCoy snapped his head around, like one recently awakening from a trance.

"Hmm? Sorry, Admiral, what did you say?"

"Are you willing to impersonate the prince during his absence?" This time, what Komack said took hold in McCoy's mind, and he realized exactly what he was being asked. But he didn't believe it.

_"ME?"_

"Your physical resemblance to Prince Dasos is nearly supernatural, Doctor," Athan said in a tone that reminded McCoy uncannily of Spock. "And your ages appear to be uncannily similar."

"Age?" Brezhnev asked. "Vhat does age have to do vith anytink?"

"A great deal, Doctor," Bernice replied. "On Thrace, men do not come of age until their thirty-seventh year. Though it is more important that they look the same, being of similar ages and statures will make the change a great deal easier."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, ma'am," Wesley said, directing his gaze back to the admiral, "But why exactly, Admiral, did you issue a Priority-1 signal if you only need Doctor McCoy?" Komack almost seemed to not answer, then changed his mind.

"Because we need manpower to find Dasos, and the only way to get it without transmitting the request over subspace frequencies was to do what I did." Komack paused. "Doctor McCoy, I don't want to force this on you and I am not ordering you to do it, but please make your decision soon. Captains, Commodore, I want you to organize your vessels for a quadrant wide sweep to find the prince. I want it to be thorough and I want it to be fast. This is a very, very delicate situation and security is high. If you find any trace of the prince, or anything out of the ordinary, you alert each other and you alert me. Understood? Good. Get back to your ships and start searching. Kirk, stay a moment."

The original nine exchanged another round of brief glances at the terseness of the admiral before following orders. McCoy, still in a half daze, and Spock also exited the room, but waited for Kirk to come out. Athan, Bernice, and Darrius were the last to vacate the room, leaving Komack alone with Kirk.

"I'm sorry to spring this on you, Jim, but time is of the essence. I don't like suggesting that you lose one of your officers, much less your CMO, but…well there really is no but. I have no explanation to give you outside what you have heard."

"I understand, Admiral. And if McCoy's game, then I'll do whatever I can to prepare him for it." Komack smiled.

"There is one other thing. Bernice and Athan traveled with Dasos for the majority of his time out here. If they were to return separate from the prince, Than and the others would suspect something. We need to keep them in close contact with the search parties, to reunite the three of them. I want the Enterprise to play host. You up to it?" Though Komack's words made it seem like a request, Kirk knew that he has just received his orders.

"We would be honored, sir. What of General Darrius? Are we hosting him too or…?"

"Yes, Darrius needs to stay. He told Than that he was going out to meet the prince. It would look odd if he came back without Dasos." Kirk nodded.

"I'll have the VIP's quarters freshened up. When shall we be expecting them?"

"Couple of hours, I suppose. I'll give you a heads up when they're ready. Oh, and don't do the whole welcoming ceremony. The Thracians aren't too big on formality for non-royalty."

"Understood." Komack almost smiled.

"Good, now get going."

DXVJKE

"Dammit Jim, I can't do this." Kirk, Spock, and McCoy were currently in the former's quarters listening to the good doctor rant about the situation.

"Twenty seven days is not nearly enough time to mount a covert search and rescue mission. We need more time, Bones, and you're the only way to get it." They had been over this ground before in the hour since the briefing. Kirk taking the position that McCoy had to impersonate the prince, and McCoy arguing that there was "no way on God's green Earth I will".

Spock had for the most of it been silent, listening to his captain and his doctor argue. In his opinion, the argument was useless. Logic dictated that the doctor should accept the mission. However, his time in Starfleet had taught Spock that humans are highly illogical creatures and do not immediately see what is the best path. And, as trying to argue logic with one who is devoted to the opposite was, in fact, illogical, Spock kept quiet.

"But if I blow it, which I know I will, it won't buy us anything at all." That had been the doctor's refrain for the past hour as well. Spock found it interesting that McCoy, who usually prided himself on his abilities, was using his apparent inability as his chief point. Spock decided that to allow this argument to continue was illogical as both time and energy was being fruitlessly expended.

"Exactly why will you 'blow it', Doctor?" Spock smoothly interjected before the argument could repeat itself.

"Why? Because I'm a doctor not a politician."

"That does not answer the question." Spock had used the last twenty minutes to form his thesis based on where he had seen the argument go in the past. His first step was to get the original argument to cease before it re-entered its cyclical pattern. He succeeded.

McCoy froze, gaped, stuttered, and demanded, "WHAT?"

"Your explanation of being a doctor does not answer my question of why you would fail this mission." McCoy's aggravated state changed into a smug satisfaction of being able to show the Vulcan up.

"What are you talking about? I'm a doctor; doctors help people. Politicians, princes specifically, rule people. I am not trained to rule people, I'm trained to save them." Spock then entered step two: redefine the terms.

"Then I do not see your problem. If you are objecting to the task because it would not allow you to fulfill your role of 'saving people' then your objection is irrelevant as this is precisely what you would be doing." Spock saw in his peripheral vision that Kirk was smiling. Apparently the captain had realized the direction Spock was headed.

"That makes no sense." McCoy was scowling stubbornly.

"Actually, Bones, it does. Other than Spock, you're probably the biggest pacifist on the Enterprise. If you were to take charge of Thrace, you could help end the war with Illyria, saving lives." McCoy looked as though he would begrudgingly admit that. Spock knew that it was now appropriate to move to step three: explain the overwhelming benefits.

"And you would be preventing war with either the Klingon or Romulan Empires." McCoy snapped his head around at that.

"Huh?" Spock human side wanted to sigh at that point. Humans could be amazingly dense at times.

"There is a six point four to one chance that, if Than becomes king of Thrace in Dasos's absence, Thrace would join the Klingon Empire. If that happens, there would be a five point three-three to one chance that the Klingon's would use Thrace as an advance post. If that were to happen there is a fifteen point one-six-six to one chance that they would go to war with the Federation. If that were to happen there is a twenty-five point nine-nine-eight to one chance that more than three billion life forms on both sides will die. Thus, by impersonating Dasos in his absence, you are in fact saving a three billion lives or more." McCoy glared at Spock, a look that was coolly returned.

"There are times when I hate logic," he sighed at last. Spock refrained from pointing out that hating logic was illogical. Kirk grinned.

"So, Bones, whatdaya say?" The doctor looked from Kirk to Spock to Kirk again before answering.

"Alright, I'll do it. But someone's gonna half to teach me what to do." Kirk was about to answer when his comm unit whistled. He went over to his desk and hit the button.

"Kirk here."

"_Commander Murray for you, sir," _Lt. Uhura said.

"Patch him through here."

"_Aye, sir._" There was a pause before the commander's head appeared on the small screen.

"_Captain Kirk. Admiral Komack has requested me to inform you that the Thracian's are ready for transport._"

"Excellent, Commander. Please relay their coordinates up and we'll beam them up. Could you also inform the admiral that McCoy's in and we'll keep him informed of our actions." Murray blinked and nodded.

"_I will, certainly. Please thank the doctor on behalf of the Admiral and myself."_

"Will do. Kirk out." Murray's head faded and Kirk turned back to the doctor. "There you go, Bones, you're already a hero." McCoy looked anything but pleased.

DXVJKE

Awww...don't we all love Leonard? Right people, my vengeful killer rabbit's wrath was averted by the reviews that came in, but y'all have to keep it up before he gets edgy again...and i don't care if you hate this story and just want to rant...PLEASE REVIEW! good, bad, in between, whatever...just do it (and no, i don't own NIKE) Later...  
DarkX


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

NOTES, though I doubt A) any of you are still reading this or B) you even remember what you wrote…oh well…ahem

**Alania:** yes, the Tavia Era, and yes it _is_ one of the greatest times in STFF. Yes, I suck at grammar/spelling so thanks for the nitpick. Feel free to continue doing that and thanks for reviewing.  
**Astornomylover:** Thanks a bunch and I'm going to try from here on.  
**Kara:** Thanks for reviewing. As for the pacifist bit, see the episode "Balance of Terror". There's a scene where, in light of the Romulan's new weapon attacking Federation outposts, Spock suggests that it would be logical to initiate war rather than be hunted by the Romulans. McCoy, on the other hand argues that any war, even to prevent war, is still war. The two of them are about to have at it when Jim interrupts them. Another instance would be "Bread and Circuses", where Spock and McCoy are forced to fight as gladiators. McCoy hesitates consistently and acts as though he has no intention of attacking another man.  
**Leonarema:** I love Spock. He is without a doubt my favorite ST character, with Bones coming in at a close second. And they do make such a great pair. Thanks for reviewing!  
**Lilliesofthevalley:** Hey lils, I know you're not going to read this at all. But if you do, I still think that you need to kill off Amy…and FINISH LWNLAA!!!!!  
**RaevanDawn**: thank you thank you. Isn't Leonard wonderful???  
**Schematization:** have I told you how much you ROCK???? 'Cause you do. your reviews always make me blush and thanks so much for being my beta.  
**Super Tinfoil Man Part 2:** Dude, is there like anything that you won't read? And thanks so much for the reviews by the way…

**AN** Yes, I am alive. And yes, I do have more chapters. And yes, I do take way to long to update. And yes, Schematization rocks because she is wonderful enough to beta this for me. and yes, I will be writing more, If ya'll are still interested.

**Kefalaio Tessara **

"You will?" Bernice was sitting in the briefing room after she, Athan and Darrius had been settled in their rooms. Kirk had just informed the Thracians of McCoy's decision to impersonate Dasos. McCoy simply nodded to her question. Though he was convinced of the good that would come from it, he was still a little edgy about the whole plan.

"The thing is, ma'am, even if I do look like the prince I seriously doubt that anyone will believe I'm him."

"Why?" Athan asked simply.

"Cause I don't know anything about the guy."

"Neither does anyone else on Thrace. Dasos hasn't set foot on our planet since he was a boy of ten. If you act…differently from Thracian custom, it will merely be attributed to the fact that you have been gone for twenty-seven years."

"But he would at least know the basics of your laws and principles and…I don't."

"We can teach you," Bernice said, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Laws are simple," Athan explained. "You're the prince, therefore, whatever you say, goes. There are only two things that you cannot do without the support of two thirds of the nobility: levy taxes and order the execution of a noble. Anything else is utterly up to you.

"Customs will be a little more difficult to explain, but not hard. I don't suppose you know how to use the sketh, do you?"

"The what?" McCoy asked.

"Sketh. They're…well, let me show you." Athan reached into the concealing folds of his tunic and pulled out two long knives. They were long and slightly curved with handholds close to one end. When he grasped them through the hollowed out handles, the long blade curved down and extended past his elbows. The outer curve was razor sharp and pointed into a strong spike by the hand. "Sketh are very light and agile, moving with your hands. You can impale your opponent on the spike, or slit him with the blade. Bending your wrists bends the blade, making either a wide target area or a small one." McCoy's face appeared to drain of blood.

"Do you have _any _idea what that could do to the human body?" Athan seemed a little taken back.

"Of course. The noble are trained to battle with the sketh since early childhood. It is a very useful tool."

"It's a very useful killing machine," McCoy bit back. "And why are you training your children to use them?"

"Bones," Kirk began to warn his friend. The doctor was dangerously close to offense.

"No it's all right, Captain," Bernice interjected smoothly. "Doctor McCoy has the right to know and it provides the opportunity to teach him of our culture." She turned to face McCoy. "We train our children so that they may be prepared if they are challenged. The sketh are the traditional weapons in a duel of honor."

"Honor duels?" McCoy shook his head and backed up a few steps. "Jim, I can't do this. I'm a doctor not a soldier. I don't know how to fight, I don't want to fight, and there is nothing on God's green earth that's gonna make me spill anyone's blood for honor." Bernice's face twisted in confusion.

"I do not understand. What exactly are you objecting to?"

"In the Federation, doctors participating in combat is generally looked down upon," Spock explained in his usual patient tone.

"You do not know how to fight then?" She turned back to McCoy.

"No, I can fight, kinda. I just don't like it and I certainly don't want to."

"You don't have to," Darrius said. He had remained silent since entering the debriefing room and had contented himself to listen only. Now, in the face of a military matter, he offered his expertise. All eyes fixed on him. "It is a major…what is the term…faux pas, I believe, to demand that the monarch participate in the _machi ek doxa._"

"Why?" Spock asked in his Vulcan simplicity.

"The _machi ek doxa _is a fight to the death. To execute a noble without the consent of the nobility is severe enough to merit a change in dynasty. To execute the monarch is a crime in which the murderer's lineage and ancestry are to be wiped out. " McCoy felt like vomiting.

DXVJKE

sorry, short chapter. soon as i format the next one i'll get it up. and that's all i have to say...later ya'll

DarkX


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I refuse to write a disclaimer. so HAAAAA!! take THAT you ROCK!

(_**Author's Muse**: please excuse DarkX as she is curently going insane due to too much schoolwork and not enough chocolate. Oh, and ATLA started putting out eps again...that had a great deal to do with this_)

Notes to the reviewers more faithful than I:

**Alania:** Leonard will do smashingly. I think... -  
**BPillow (Or Daily Conundrum):** Well, sir, you have done it. You've gotten me out of this anti-KEE slump and into writing it again. I can't say how long I will be interested in this, but for the moment it got you a new chapter. So thank you for the email you sent. And here is your reward. (If you do like STFF, I have another major work over on my profile page: The Flight of the Crimson Assurance, which is by far my favorite work I have done.) Reviews are appreciated, but not entirely necessary. And if you want to keep emailing me with needling comments, feel free. So, HUZZAH FOR NEW REVIEWER! and I hope your happy with this.  
**MagicSwede1965:**HUZZAH FOR NEW REVIEWER!!!!! Thanks for the review and the encouragment. I'm glad that I present a multi-angle fic. Do stick around, even if I don't.  
**Schematization:** If you're still reading this, I offer you once again my thanks for beta-ing and for consistently reading my dribbles. And yes, you do rock...in stereo.  
**Sean Mulligan:** HUZZAH FOR NEW REVIEWER!!! Thanks for the compliment and do stick around. even if I don't.  
**Stardate4.8.15.16.23.42:** HUZZAH FOR NEW REVIEWER!!! Friday's Child in what way? And yes, the Rabbit is from the Holy Grail. I wanted to have the dead parrot but "'E's passed on! This parrot is no more! He has ceased to be! 'E's expired and gone to meet 'is maker! 'E's a stiff! Bereft of life, 'e rests in peace! If you hadn't nailed 'im to the perch 'e'd be pushing up the daisies! 'Is metabolic processes are now 'istory! 'E's off the twig! 'E's kicked the bucket, 'e's shuffled off 'is mortal coil, run down the curtain and joined the bleedin' choir invisibile!! THIS IS AN EX-PARROT!!". Glad you like my fic. And do stick around, even if I don't. Oh, btw, does your penname mean that you think the Island is in the Star Trek universe? And if so, what are the odds of James, Spock and Leonard beaming down in the midst of Jack, John, and Sawyer? or am I just being totally random? (_**AM**: definitely the latter_) oh shutup i wasn't talking to you...  
**Super Tinfoil Man Part 2:** Thanks, dude, as always. You rock muchness.  
**Trunksgirl85**: HUZZAH FOR NEW REVIEWER!!! thanks so much for the compliment and the encouragement. Oh, and if you're a McCoy fan, be afraid. Be very afraid. (insert evil laughter, organ music, and lightening)

**A/N**: Right. So I'm trying my hand at this again. I can't say how long I'll keep writing it or even what will happen. All I know is that my muse got a jumpstart from an email sent by BPillow (or Daily Conundrum, I don't quite know the person's name as s/he signed both on the email, so if you're reading this please tell me which you prefer) and i drudged out this old chapter that Schematization beta-ed many many many moons ago and started fooling around with the next one. So, this is what you get and I shall endeavor to post what else may turn up before my muse dies out again. Anywho, on with the chapter!

Kefalaio Pente 

She was standing on the terrace, facing the royal city as it spread out beneath the hill. She was trying to compose herself as best she could, though her emotions still played across her face. Joy and pride at being chosen warred with trepidation at meeting him and humility at how little she knew. Being the first to meet the Prince after his twenty-seven year long absence was making her stomach do somersaults, and she mentally upbraided herself for her weakness. _I can face an enemy on the battlefield without a moment's hesitation, but I go to meet our new Father…_There were times it was hard being a woman amongst the Synigoros.

Her fear was mainly centered around the fact that the Prince had been gone for so long. Though she could not, under any circumstances, criticize the King's decision to send his son away, in her innermost heart, she wondered what the barbarians had done to him. The Synigoros was counting on the fact that he wouldn't know the customs, which was why she was here, but what if…_No, I will not think those thoughts. He is still the Prince, soon to be the King. If the barbarians have corrupted him, then I shall work doubly hard to re-educate him._

She looked up questioningly to the sky. The barbarian ship was circling their planet up there, supposedly bringing the Prince home. But what if they were merely using this time to plan their attack? What if they had been brainwashing th— _NO! I will NOT think that way._ She sighed and then paused. A faint whining sound had begun around her, a sound she was unfamiliar with. Her hands strayed to the sketh concealed in the folds of her dress, and remained there as, forming before her, were five golden pillars of light.

DXVJKE

The first thought that popped into McCoy's head as the world around him took form was how much he hated transporter beams. The second thought, as his stomach stopped swirling around within him, was I wonder if she's married. Before him stood a…well, beautiful was an understatement…radiant woman. She was dressed in a toga similar to the one that Bernice wore, though it seemed a great deal richer, with raven black hair pulled simply back behind her neck. What had caught McCoy's attention were her eyes. They were pale, but not blue, and not really gray, more like liquid silver that caught the daylight and seemed to glow. McCoy tried his absolute hardest not to gawk at her, but it was awfully hard.

She took a few smooth steps forward, touched her forehead and bowed deeply to the group. Darrius stepped to the side to begin introductions.

"My Prince, allow me to present the Lady Aléthea, member of the Synigoros ek Rigas, and upholder of the Law. She has graciously agreed to assist my Prince in any way." Darrius was watching both of them to see if McCoy could pull it off, and if Aléthea would accept it. McCoy, remembering carefully his lessons in how to greet, touched his forehead and offered his hand to her. She then touched the center of his palm and again bowed.

"Allow me to be the first to welcome my Prince home. Thrace has been eagerly awaiting your highness's return." She bought it. McCoy was sighing internally with relief and chanced a glance at Darrius, getting the faintest nod of approval. Darrius made more formal introductions for Bernice, Athan, and Jim, who had come down to make sure that McCoy went through with it. McCoy didn't hear a word of it, though, as he was trying his hardest not to stare at Aléthea, or do so without it looking like he was. He snapped out of his battle with himself when he heard Jim begin to speak.

"It was an honor to escort you home, Prince Dasos, but if you will excuse me, I must return to my ship." Though he was hiding it well, McCoy caught that mischievous glint in his friend's eye. Jim was enjoying this immensely; and if three billion lives weren't riding on what he did, McCoy would have hit Jim, hard. Instead, he walked the diplomatic road.

"The honor was mine, Captain. Please thank your first officer for the chess game, and I hope that we will be able to meet with you again, very soon." McCoy, with perfectly practiced feigned uncertainty, offered his hand. Jim took it, shook it, and squeezed it ever so slightly before releasing it. In that one gesture, hope, blessing, and encouragement had been passed between them, and McCoy almost smiled. Jim said his farewells to everyone, removed his communicator, and was sucked away in a beam of golden light. Suddenly, McCoy felt very, very alone.

DXVJKE

"The Syngoros has been waiting for my Prince's appearance. Very few seats have changed since Our Lord, the King, departed from us, and if my Prince wishes, we can forego it." Aléthea was slowly leading the party deeper and deeper into the palace. White marble, bronze, gold, tapestry, and purple were absolutely everywhere, adding a decadence that made one simple country doctor feel very out of place.

"No, no, I would prefer to meet the Synigorosnow," McCoy replied. The universal translator implanted before he left the Enterprise made communication easy, but it was still odd to feel his tongue curl around the Thracian language. Aléthea inclined her head in a symbol of acquiescence, and lead the way down a mosaic tiled hall to a large purple curtain. As they approached, the curtain pulled aside to reveal a massive, spacious, chamber. Huge white marble columns stretched up to the ceiling, where a rotunda, with its nearly Roman dome and drum, opened above. In the center of the room was a large, round, wooden, table with backless benches spaced evenly about it. The only chair with a back was draped in purple and seated at the eastern side of the table, opposite where they were standing. Milling about the room were nearly a dozen people, who immediately froze as soon as McCoy stepped through the curtain.

A woman in her early fifties, hesitantly stepped toward them. She had silver-streaked hair, calm blue eyes, many care lines around a wise face, and a thin circlet of silver around her head. McCoy recognized her, even apart from the pictures that Bernice had shown him. She reminded him of his mother, and McCoy knew that this was Leander's sister, Madelia.

"Dasos?" she asked with quiet uncertainty. Only direct family was allowed to call the royal family by their first names, and as Madelia was both that and the current ruler, she had the right double over.

"Hello, Madelia. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long." A smile burst upon her face, making her seem a good five years younger than she was. She stepped forward quickly and lightly kissed him in a manner that reminded McCoy of the old European custom of greeting on Earth.

"Welcome home, my nephew. I am greatly gladdened at your return." She stood back and began to lead him to the various others standing around the room. "Allow me to re-introduce you to the Synigoros." McCoy knew that this was unnecessary, as he had spent the last ten days extensively studying the King's Counsel so that he would not feel to out of place. Dasos, however, didn't know who was who and, as that was whom he was impersonating, he had to "learn" names.

"Family first. These are, of course, your aunt, Andra, and uncle, Than." Another woman, possibly in her early forties with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, stepped forward and repeated the familial kiss, smiling quietly and saying nothing. Than was tall and dark, with deep-set black eyes and olive toned complexion, which just added to McCoy's already growing mistrust of him. Than bowed to the "prince" and waited for McCoy to extend his hand, which he did. The two grasped each other just in the mid-forearm; a gesture that symbolized trust, though McCoy certainly didn't feel it.

"It is good to have you home, my dear nephew," Than said, releasing his grip. McCoy smiled and allowed Madelia to draw him to the next set of people.

"This is Adrastos and his wife Drea." Adrastos was very stocky, with huge roughened hands and a friendly smile on his tanned and wrinkled face. His wife Drea had purely silver hair that flowed down her back and a gentle, wise, aura around her. They both bowed in the same fashion as Aléthea did, touching the center of McCoy's palm at the same time, and smiling knowingly at each other.

"Thera and her brother Theron." McCoy turned past the old lovers and nearly started. Before him stood two figures who looked almost identical to each other. The two fiery redheads had deep green eyes and grinning faces. Their clothes, hairstyles, eyes, smiles, and skin were identical on first glance, though there were subtle differences.

"It is very good," Thera said.

"To have you home," Theron cut in

"Prince Dasos." They both finished and bowed, again repeating the formal bow. They stood straight and began trying to contain their laughter. The source of their amusement was standing before them with the most bewildered look on his face. McCoy had known that they were twins, but he was not expecting such a degree of mimicry.

"Ignore them, my Prince," Adrastos laughed. "They enjoy making fools of themselves."

"We do, your highness," Thera said, mastering her amusement faster than her brother. "If you ever are in need of laughter, we are the fools to call." She and Theron bowed sweepingly and with precisely controlled movements preformed a set of back-handsprings across the room and onto the large table. McCoy couldn't help laughing at their antics and applauding their performance.

"I would advise against that, my Prince," Drea said, with mock seriousness. "It only encourages them."

"But we need encouragement," Theron protested, getting off the table and assisting his sister down. "Sometimes this room gets so oppressive that something must be done to relieve the tension."

"And we are the best people to call," Thera grinned happily. The last two standing members of the Synigoros were standing a little off to the side, not participating in the general merriment that the twins had brought.

"This is Zephyr," Madelia said, indicating the darker of the two. Comparing him to Than made the latter seem almost amiable. Zephyr was missing an ear and had a horrendous burn mark on the left side of his face. The pulled and misshapen skin made his left eye permanently squint, and the corner of his mouth twist down. But his twisted face could not hide the genius that burned within his eyes. He held himself with an air that reminded McCoy irrepressibly of Jim, and McCoy instantly knew that this was not a man he wanted to meet in a dark alley. Zephyr bowed with military precision and seemed to size the "prince" up with his eyes.

"And this is Zanita," McCoy turned and almost gasped at her. Zanita had a beauty that could put a goddess's to shame. Stunning, blonde, tall and graceful, if she lived two hundred years earlier and on Earth, she would be a movie star. But, while she was far more beautiful than any woman there, or any woman that McCoy had ever laid eyes upon, Zanita had a coldness that made her seem more like a marble statue than a flesh and blood woman. _Definitely not a woman to be crossed_, he mentally noted.

"Darrius, Bernice and Athan, you already know, I believe." Madelia had finished introductions and led McCoy to the purple chair and the others moved to sit. McCoy gingerly sat and again mentally berated himself for letting Jim and Spock talk him into this. Keeping up appearances, especially in front of a person like Zephyr, was going to be about four times as hard as he originally thought.

DXVJKE

Kirk was agitated. The mission that Admiral Komack sent them on was insane. The admiral had handed them an impossibly difficult task on an impossibly limited timeframe and expected them to work wonders. Not that that was new; the Enterprise was famous for doing the impossible, but this was different. In most impossible missions, Kirk at least got to _do _something; this time it was only scan and wait and scan and wait and report in that he was scanning and waiting and get his ear chewed off by the admiral telling him that he had to scan and wait faster. Impossible task plus impossible schedule equaled on very agitated starship captain.

When they left Starbase 4, he at least got a diversion from listening to Bernice, Athan, and Darrius try to teach Bones about being a prince of Thrace. And when Kirk got insanely tired of scanning and waiting, he could always go down to Sickbay and transfer his annoyance to his friend. Now that Bones was gone, scanning and waiting was practically unbearable.

Life was tedious, slow, complicated, and boring. Kirk didn't even have the satisfaction of discussing the insanity of this mission with his fellow commanders. They were to maintain strict intership radio silence unless they either found something or got attacked. Spock, Chekov, Sulu, and Uhura were totally wrapped up in searching for any trace of the lost prince, or any trace of anything really, leaving Kirk alone with his thoughts.

DXVJKE

McCoy was in a state relative to shock. In one day he had gone from being a simple country doctor to an impersonator running a planet, and if he got caught, would probably be executed in some horridly gruesome way and plunge the Federation into an interplanetary war. He had met the ruling counsel, half of which was probably out to kill him, tried to "reminisce" with a family that wasn't his, tried to navigate a palace which was about three times the size of the Enterprise, and try his absolute best not to flirt with Aléthea.

Now there was a problem just waiting to happen. Being in close contact with an insanely pretty girl and not letting his secret slip was gonna be one duce of a predicament. McCoy sighed. It was gonna be a very hard assignment.

He was currently on the balcony on his personal quarters, overlooking the expansive city below. His room consisted of a bed big enough to sleep an elephant comfortably, a couch thing facing a low table (possibly for breakfast), and more art than there was currently in the Grecian wing of the British Museums. Urns, marble statues, mosaics, tapestries, and pedestals littered his room. Purple, gold, and white were as abundant here as anywhere else in the palace, and McCoy was almost becoming bored with the decadence, or his system was in shock from it all. The closet alone was enough to send a brave man running. Even more purple, gold and white was stored therein. Chitons, togas, long robes, cloaks, sandals, six different solid gold crowns of various weights and levels of garishness: McCoy had taken one look and tried not to think how many thousands of people could be fed and cared for with the junk in that one room.

Not thinking. That was what he was doing right now. He was so tired from having to think about names and faces, speculated loyalties, backgrounds, traditions, and so many formalities. _How the hell can people maintain sanity like this?_

"My Prince?" McCoy almost jumped out of his skin. He whipped around to glare at whichever anal Synigoros had disturbed his few moments of peace, only to find someone he didn't know.

"Yes?" He immediately softened his demeanor in case this was yet another noble that he had to kiss up to. What McCoy saw was a very young man, possibly in his late teens, dressed in a simple belted chiton that came just below his knees. The kid was standing to the left of the doorway back into the bedroom, hands clasped behind his back, head down. Something about this picture was not sitting well with McCoy's stomach. "Can I…help you?" The kid's head snapped up at that, something between shock and despair mingled on his face. _Oh crud, I just did something wrong…_

"N-no, my lord." The kid's face reverted to its former subdued self, as his head lowered. "I-I have come to submit myself to your service." _Oh, is that all…wait…WHAT did he just say?_

"Excuse me?" _I do not need this right now…this is supposed to be the one place that I can rest from being Dasos, and if that kid said what I thought he said, then I am gonna go insane long before Jim gets back._

"My noble lady Madelia sent me to be my lord's douloparoikos that my lord would not be forced into waiting on his own person." McCoy sighed; this was just not his day. "I-I assure my lord that I have been extensively trained for my lord's service, though if my lord would wish that someone else—."

"Wait. Stop. Just, stop," McCoy cut in. _And lemme think for one blasted minute. _"Look…what's your name?"

"E-Evan, my lord."

"Look, Evan, I really am quite capable of…" McCoy paused, and glanced over Evan's shoulder to the infamous closet and realized something very important. He had absolutely no idea how to put on any of that junk. He thought back to his few brief days of training with Bernice and Athan, remembering that the douloparoikos were trained to do absolutely anything that the nobles needed. Which meant that Evan could be of invaluable help in assisting McCoy in pulling this off. McCoy looked back at the kid and sighed again. "Sorry, it's just been a very long day for me. So, Aunt Madelia sent you?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Did she say why, exactly?"

"To serve you, my lord." _Don't be an idiot, if he's here to spy on you, he's not gonna say anything. Still, it would be helpful if I know what he's prepared to do. _

"How?"

"In any way that my lord requires." McCoy was leaning back against the railing of the balcony, trying to get into that Yes-of-course-I'm-in-charge-and-know-I-_exactly-_what-I'm-doing pose that Jim uses so often.

"Uh-huh." McCoy was _looking_ for any trace of confusion, skepticism, or treachery in the kid's face. From what he could tell, either A), the kid was innocent of any double-mindedness; B) he was a trained professional in saying one thing and meaning another _(in which case he should be a politician)_ or C) he was a bloody Vulcan with bobbed ears. In any case, Evan couldn't be trusted now, but couldn't be hidden from forever. He sighed again. Definitely not a good day.

DXVJKE

So there you have it, Chapter 5. A little bit of translation as I have been throwing Greek at you without any kind of help (and yes, all the foreign words are in Greek, unless otherwise noted). _Kritirio Ek Erini_ means "In Pursuit of Peace". _Kefalao _means "Chapter" and all the other words at the chapter heads have been Grecian numbers. _Synigoros _means "Counsel" or "Justifier" and is, in this case, the set of advisors to the King...or Leonard... _Synigoros ex Rigas _is then the "Counsel of the King". _Douloparoikos _is literally "Bondslave", but in the sense that I'm using it, Evan is a basically a cross between butler and bodyguard (along the lines of Alfred from Batman). And that's about it...except for a little comment that the pose Leonard is trying to copy is one of my favorite Kirk poses of all time. No one can pull off the YOCIICAIKEWID like James can. No one. Dude...I just made up a new word. yociicaikewid. heeheeheee (_**AM:** oh heaven help us. she's amused with herself now_). HEY! Didn't I tell you to shut up? aHEM... So, i gotta make like an atom and split.  
Thanks for you all being so faithful to review, even when I'm not faithful to post chapters...Later,  
DarkX


End file.
